To get along
by FluffyLiliac
Summary: Based in Hetaoni in the safe room, the countries learn to get along. Sweet but sad. Please review! Oneshot.


**Hetaoni one shot, very sad but sweet as the countries learn to get along and it is Japan's P.O.V! Please review and I may ask for people to help voice act and animate this oneshot, so look out for updates!**

"Just run dammit!"

Shouted my blonde haired friend, that thing was after us once again and we had next to no strengh left, running was the only ability our weak selves had. Wait, have I introduced myself yet? Oh, I can see why you were confused then. Well my name is Japan and I am going to tell you about what happened when we were in the mansion plus I hope you find this interesting.

We kept on running away deeper into the mansion, but we knew exactly where we were heading despite how giant this mansion happened to be, my head started to feel odd, my legs ached, my sight was being lost, but I had to carry on, we couldn't waste a single person's life. Finally, my eyes spotted the steel door, the door of safety, England saw it as well so we used our very last inch of strengh to sprint into the now open room. I then crashed into something-

"Japan, your back! I made pasta for us to eat!"

I looked up to see my friend Italy, who I accidently ran into while me and England basically crashed through the steel door that was now behind us, and that thing had lost again. His smile was the same as usual but it managed to bring every one of us through each day in here, it was our one strengh. I smiled back at him and thanked him for being, well a safety pillow. I went to go have a rest over in the corner where we all slept. You see, the steel door stopped the thing getting in here and this was the only room we all relied on, you see, when things happen you realise that the small things really do count, they keep you strong. I was very close to falling asleep but was awoken by a loud scream. I imediately rushed to where the noise came from but it was only Italy who managed to spill hot water on England's lap. I sighed in relief, you couldn't be sure when something happened, if that were to happen your first thought would be that that thing had killed one of us. Living in the mansion was like living in hell, the terror each and everyone of us had been put through, we fought that thing till every last bone in our body shattered, we were so used to seeing blood staining everywhere around our existence and what was worse was that everybody here now wants to be the one to die instead of seeing everyone suffer, it's just to horendous to bear. Believe it or not but I have died in here at least 6 times, last time we were in that room with those numbers which were created with our bodies' blood, I took the time to carefully count out how many loops there were. Right from when we entered hell there have been at least 87 deaths.

To continue, I instantly helped Italy and England clean up after their little incident with the hot water which was to be used for Italy's pasta. Afterwards we all sat down together to talk like we usually did everyday in there.

"Veeee, did you like the pasta I made then?"

"It was delicous, but it wasn't quite as good as Germanys food..."

"Well mein isn't that good Canada-"

"I think we sould eat hamburgers every night from now on!"

"No, I think I should cook from now on-"

"No I should!"

"No Germany should!"

"Guys can't we-"

"No! China should be the chef!"

"No that would be horrible, only my cooking is good!"

"Like I said before it's no better than couch stuffing!"

"Take that back you-"

"No why don't we have Germany cook?"

"No why don't we sh-"

"SHUT UP!"

Every pair of eyes was set on me, well that may have been because of me screaming at them from the top of my lungs or it could have been something else I guess... Well, I guess I just had enough so, yeah...

"I'll be back soon."

I said with a serious look on my face, and I left to go to my part of the room. I had an idea but things didn't really go to plan in the end. But what did happen was a wonderful event, and in the end, not only was Italy smiling, but everyone was, it was such a heart felt sight and I wish you were there to see it.

I came back to the group with a piece of paper, what for? Please, let me explain...

"Why a piece of paper Japan?"

Canada asked me, he was a shy person but since we entered the mansion his braveness was slowly increasing each second.

"Listen everyone."

Everyone came and sat down around me while I stood in the center of the room.

"I am asking you to write down 3 things each on what you want to achieve in this place, that excludes getting out though. Please circle your wishes and write your names next to them as well."

I went to go take a nap while everyone was still crowded around the paper, slightly confused but determined to obey my orders. When I woke up a certain blonde was staring at me...

"France, I mean to be polite when I say what are you doing?"

The idiot laughed,

"Ohohohohon, everyone has finished writing their wishes , thats why I'm here to wake you up."

'I would have rather it be someone else' I solemly thought to myself, I mean that guy was a creep to put it short, it was best to avoid him for he was one of the bad trio who consisted of France, Prussia and Spain.

"Okay then."

I got up and walked towards Romano who was holding the piece of paper.

"Here."

He shoved the paper unappreciatively into my face, see we all got along so well didn't we? And speaking of getting along...

"Everyone has written to finally get along, was this planned?"

Romano looked at the piece of paper I was holding up,

"Thats odd, no-one said anything about..."

I nodded at his unfinished sentence,

"I'll be back in a minute then..."

I walked slowly over to my bed and sat down ,getting another piece of paper, jotting down a few words on it. I spent over 4 hours writing whilst ignoring everyone who was getting worried.

"Why won't he let us see it?"

"I don't know but we'll just have to be patient."

I looked up at England and America and smiled.

"Go and get everyone else, I have an idea."

"You want us to sing this?"

"Yes, at the exact same time."

"What exact same time? This would clash horribly, how unawesome!"

I looked at Prussia, a serious look on my face and said to everybody,

"You all want to get along, if you do so this song will work."

I assured everybody and they still looked confused.

"Italy."

"Veee, I agree with the rest, it only works if only one of us sing it."

I sighed,

"_Marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, nihon to moushimasu,"_

Germany took a deep breath and sang with me, still slightly confused,

"_Marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, nihon to moushimasu._

_Marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, ore wa doitsu."_

Everyone looked taken back,

"Even though the words didn't have the same tune... it sounded really...good."

said China, who was very shocked at the magnificent tune our voices had brought us.

"Could we join?"

"And action!"

Shouted America, he insisted on being the 'cool' director, and then he and Prussia got into a fight about who was 'awesomer' and whatnot, and you guessed it, he won.

"Well hello, I'm Japan and this is just a small message to some of my friends and family. A little insight on our situation: We've stuck in this mansion for a great deal of years now and if we don't make it out of here I just need to say that, we have some messages to some of you. Well I'll go first then. I'd like to say that if I don't make it out of here. Please remember me, especially you Taiwan, I love all of you so please remember that."

"Well hi, I'm America and yeah can I just say that well, even though I like to annoy the hell out of you lot and my friends, that your all very important to me, thats including Phillipines even if she doesn't see this, tell her I love her, kay?"

"Prussia here! Hi Hungary, Austria and some others, well umm, I, err, c-can I just say t-that well please tell Austria he's been like a bro to me and Hungary, well she's just annoying! Haha! No, that was a lie, Hungary I... I don't know what to say, I want to tell you something private, but Austria knows! So, yeah, man can you tell her for me, thanks..."

"As you can see, I am England and even though I tell you off and stuff, I'm not doing it for fun, Scotland, Wales and Ireland, keep our country strong, because I know you can! Your my brothers so when I'm not there any more please, look out for eachother, do it for me, because I care, I just do, thankyou then."

"Bonjour, I am France. Well, I want to say that, I've already got everyone I adore behind me, so despite my attitude, I adore them like we're a big family, so if I do not get out alive, do not cry, just think of the beauty of me, no?"

"Hi, I'm Canada, and I'd like to say that everyone is important to me because we make up a huge family, please don't forget, I'm Canada and that I hope that in my last moment I am with everyone to share it, that is all I have to say, please don't...forget...me."

"I am China and I'd like to say hello to Korea, Taiwan and my other brothers and sisters, you all mean the world to me and I couldn't ask for a better family, I hope you understand when I say everyone around me is important, I don't have favourites and I love you all the same, including the people here with me now, aru!"

"Hallo, I am Russia, and I would like to say hello to my family, especially Belarus, I know that most people find you, err well kinda scary, but I know you have a heart, and you showed me that when you went back to help your friends, as your big brother I am very, very proud of you Belarus, and I will be upset that I won't get to see you grow into a mature woman, so remember me, da?"

"Hello, I'm Romano and I'd rather this would be private."

Romano grabbed the camera off of America and ran into the bathroom, I always did wonder what he said...

**In bathroom**

"Yeah, this is private now I guess, can I say that even though I don't want them to know it, I care about all of them and especially my brother, believe what you like, but he probably knows what I'm about to say because we share the same feelings and emotons and yeah... Well, he needs to know thsat he's not alone and they all care about him, especially me. I'll be there to protect him until the very end, so wish me luck! Haha."

**Back to the main room**

"Hola! My name is Spain, and could I just say that, you guys have all made me so happy, watching you grow up has been wonderful and just seeing you makes my heart happy. I hope you see how wonderful these people are and they all deserve a lot in life, as they have helped everyone survive for this long, so long!"

"Hallo and I am Germany, well being in this mansion, I have learned to get along with everyone despite our past and I am happy we could finally get along. It will be sad if we don't make it out and I will try my best to stop that from happening, just so you know, even though I don't say it, everyone means the world to me and it's good that we are now united, bye for who knows how long."

"Hello, I am Italy and I am happy that we are all still together and we will fight until all of us make it out, and I mean it. So I hope you can support us when I say, 'Lets do this together' because now I know that these people all care about eachother and that we are not alone. So please remember that we have finally gotten along."

"So now that everyone has had their say we are going to sing, yes sing, it maybe silly but I think it will be wonderful so.."

"We hope you like our song Marukaite chikyuu!"

.com/watch?v=-BH_AhB3qQw -** Listen to that before reading on.**

"And cut!"

I looked around the room everone had tears in their eyes, but they were tears of joy, and everyone was smiling at everyone else, even people they used to hate.

"W-we did it."

"This may sound unawesome of me but I love you guys like my own family..."

"I think if we work as a team we can definitely get out of here!"

"Yeah!"

"Now lets just learn to get along with eachother and be the best of oursleves!"

"Right!"

**Review's are very appreciated thanks!**

**~fluffyliliac**


End file.
